1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to imaging systems, and more particularly to multiple channel imaging such as used in systems having channels for multiple spectral bands such as visible and one or more infrared bands.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of devices and methods are known in the art for multiple channel imaging. In a system with channels for imaging in multiple different spectral bandwidths, it is possible to fuse information from the different bandwidths into a single output image that combines useful information from the various bandwidths. For example, by combining thermal imaging from an infrared bandwidth with visible light imaging, a composite image can be created for output containing the most valuable information from the thermal imaging overlaid on an image formed from visible light. The combined image can highlight hot or cold spots while providing the viewer a visual context to pinpoint the locations of the cold or hot spots, for example.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved multiple channel imaging systems, especially in the area of reducing the overall power consumption of such systems. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.